1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a shirt finishing machine for use in press finishing a shirt such as a washed white shirt and the like, and more particularly a shirt finishing machine formed to enable wrinkles to be eliminated under a state in which the shirt is put on a torso.
2. Description of Related Art
As this type of prior art shirt finishing machine, there has been provided the machine described in the gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,377, for example. This type of prior art shirt finishing machine comprises a torso for putting on a shirt, a pair of right and left supporting arms arranged at both sides of the torso and inclined toward the sides of the torso to pull the sleeves of the shirt. Then, the upper portions of the supporting arms are provided with a lower iron to which the extremity end of the sleeve is set, clamp devices for use in fixing the cuffs of the sleeves to the lower iron and an upper iron for use in pressing against the upper surface of the lower iron to press finish the extremity ends of the sleeves.
Thus, in this type of finishing machine, the extremity ends of the sleeves are inserted into the lower iron and set in their flat state. Then, the upper iron presses against the upper surface of the lower iron to press finish the upper surfaces of the extremity ends of the sleeves and concurrently the supporting arms incline to pull the sleeves, both steam and hot air are supplied from the center of the torso into the sleeves to expand the sleeves and finish them in tension. That is, this type of prior art finishing machine had a structure operated such that the sleeves are pulled while the lower surfaces of the extremity ends of the sleeves striking against the lower side of the lower iron are not pressed.
Accordingly, this type of prior art finishing machine had a problem that the lower surfaces of the extremity ends of the sleeves are pulled apart, some wrinkles are generated at these locations and the sleeves cannot be finished clean.
This invention has been invented in reference to the prior art problems.
Accordingly, a technical problem to be resolved by this invention is to provide a shirt finishing machine formed to enable the lower surfaces of the extremity ends of the sleeves to be pressed, to prevent some pulled wrinkles from being generated at the cloth at this location under a sleeve pulling operation or a sleeve expansion act and to finish the shirt clean.